


Family

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Lonestar Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 lone star week, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Family (Owelle ft. Emily, TK, and Buttercup)They hadn’t come here looking for a family, and yet, that’s exactly what they had found.
Relationships: Michelle Blake & Owen Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, TK Strand & Michelle Blake, TK Strand & Owen Strand
Series: 911 Lonestar Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730191
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> *This is for 911 Lonestar Week 2020.  
> **It’s inspired by this prompt:  
>  _“The text said you brought in one stray cat! A singular cat!”_
> 
> _“Did I? Must’ve been a typo. I found this whole box and I couldn’t just leave them there! Besides, what’s wrong with four little kittens anyway?”_

Owen had been standing in line at the grocery store when his phone buzzed and he had smiled, Michelle’s name staring back at him.

He opened the text excitedly but he let out a sigh at her words.

_Em found a cat and brought it home with her…_

A cat?

They couldn’t have a cat.

Not only was TK afraid of them, a visit with his cousins had gone horribly wrong when he was a kid, but Buttercup would surely freak.

_We don’t need a cat Michelle._

And they didn’t need a cat. 

An eight year old and a twenty seven year old were enough.

Not to mention that Buttercup stayed with them whenever he wasn’t working.

_You try saying ‘no’ to this face._

She attached a picture of a pouty Emily holding up a tiny little gray kitten and his heart melt.

_Fine. But it goes to the vet first thing in the morning._

He let out a sigh as he grabbed the box of cereal the girl had requested and he couldn’t help but chuckle when Michelle sent back nothing but heart eyes.

He was in for it for sure.

—

When he had gotten home he had put the groceries away before heading upstairs, his ears listening out for the sound of the two girls.

But what he heard instead was a meow, followed by another, and then one more.

He could’ve sworn that Michelle said they found only one.

Pushing the door to Emily’s room one open he let out a huff as his eyes caught sight of not only one gray cat, but also a black and white one, and a calico one.

“You said she brought home one gray cat.” Emily turned to face him with a giant smile, the gray kitten licking at her chin softly.

“She did bring home a gray cat.” Michelle smiled up at him from her spot on the floor, the calico cat fast asleep in her lap. “She also brought home a black and white one. And a calico one.”

He shook his head as the black and white flopped down against the girl’s pillow, letting out a soft mew as it tried to get her attention.

“You can’t keep them all Em.” There was noway they could have three cats.

Nope.

No matter how cute they were.

They couldn’t all stay.

“Well what else was I supposed to do?” She batted her eyelashes at him in a move that only TK could have taught her. “I couldn’t just leave them there. They were hungry.”

“You did the right thing sweetie.” He was proud of her for rescuing them, he would never deny that. “But we cannot keep all three of them.”

“Well what are we gonna do? They like it here.” She looked heartbroken and he instantly kicked himself.

If this girl wanted three kittens than dammit, he guessed it was the least he could.

“We will take them the vet tomorrow.” He let out a sigh as he leaned against the doorframe. “I don’t think Buttercup is gonna be too happy about this…”

“If he likes them can I keep them?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as she stared back at him with wide eyes.

“We‘ll see…” He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the fact that TK probably wouldn’t ever step foot in the house again. “But you’re gonna have to try harder to convince TK than you are me.”

“Why’s that?” He shifted his gaze to Michelle when she finally spoke up. “Is he not a fan of cats?”

“He’s scared of them.” He didn’t even hesitate to say those words and he knew that probably made him a bad father. “Terrified even.”

“Who could be scared of these little faces?” Emily held up the two kittens she had on the bed with her and he smiled. “They’re so sweet.”

“Alright, then you can talk to him.” He knew that TK wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’ to that face.

He was a sucker for Emily and she would hook him without a doubt.

—

Two days later Owen had returned home from work around 10:00pm, his body aching and his eyes tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He had to guess that Emily was probably already in bed and he wondered if Michelle and TK had already turned in too.

And judging by the lack of light coming from inside the house, he would say the answer to that was probably ‘yes’.

After kicking off his boots and locking up for the night he made his way up the stairs, checking TK’s room first, but the space was empty.

He wondered if perhaps the man had gone to Carlos’ and just hadn’t told him, or maybe he had already forgotten.

Stopping at Emily’s room next he pushed the door open and let out a sigh when he found her bed empty as well.

He instantly felt a tiny wave of fear run through him at the sight of both empty rooms so late at night.

But then he caught sight of a flickering light under his bedroom door and he relaxed a little.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to all pile into his bed for a movie once and a while.

Maybe the girl was needing the extra love tonight.

When he pushed the door open though he was met with the softest, most domestic scene he could imagine and he felt his heart soar.

Michelle was curled up on her side on one end of the bed, the small calico cat tucked against her chest.

Emily was in the middle with both the gray and the black and white kitten curled up on her stomach.

And TK was his stomach on the outside edge, Buttercup resting against his legs with his head on his back.

“I guess they didn’t mind the kittens that much?” He knew Michelle was still awake despite her eyes being closed.

He could tell by the way her lips turned into a smile when he stepped into the room.

“Are you kidding me?” She opened her eyes softly, staring back at him from her spot on the bed. “They’re more obsessed than me.”

He chuckled softly as he stared back at the sight before him.

He had never imagined that when he and TK had come to Austin almost a year ago that this would be their life.

They hadn’t come here looking for a family, and yet, that’s exactly what they had found.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don’t forget to comment <3


End file.
